


Nie ufaj demonom

by Deemene



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deemene/pseuds/Deemene
Summary: Dipper Pines myślał racjonalnie, a Bill Cipher był demonem.





	Nie ufaj demonom

Dipper Pines od zawsze był tą racjonalnie myślącą stroną bliźniąt, więc wiele rzeczy było dla niego oczywistych i nie potrzebował słuchać powtarzanych przez swoich wujków przez lata słów "nie ufaj demonom", które w pewnym momencie zaczęły być rodzinnym mottem.

Nie ufaj demonom. To oczywiste, prawda? Demony są złe i przebiegłe.

Przecież Dipper nie był głupi.

Dipper nie był głupi, dlatego też, kiedy w okolicy pojawił się ten podejrzany blondyn, domyślił się, że coś było nie tak. I zaczął go obserwować.

(Jedynie żeby sprawdzić, czy nie jest przypadkiem demonem, przecież to nie tak, że był nim zainteresowany czy coś w tym stylu.)

No więc. Nazywał się Bill Cipher. 

I okazało się, że jednak był tym demonem.

(Dipper ani trochę nie poczuł się zawiedziony.)

Pines był schowany za śmietnikiem, kiedy zauważył, że podejrzany blondyn jest niezbyt ludzki. Użył swoich mocy, aby zatrzymać spadającego na ziemię loda. To była dosłownie sekunda. Zaraz zorientował się, że jest na widoku, przez co stracił koncentrację i pozwolił deserowi spać na bruk. Ale jego obserwatorowi udało się to zauważyć.

(Dipper wcale nie pomyślał, że mina zbitego szczeniaka wywołana przez utratę słodyczy była całkowicie urocza.)

Gdy Pines był pewny, że to demon, teoretycznie powinien trzymać się od niego z daleka. Powinien. Był istotą nie z tego świata, niebezpieczną i nieprzewidywalną.

Ale… skoro był taki niebezpieczny, to ktoś powinien pilnować tego, żeby nie stwarzał zagrożenia dla niczego nieświadomych ludzi, prawda? Dipper doskonale to przemyślał i stwierdził, że mógł się dla nich poświęcić, będąc ich strażnikiem.

(Wcale nie była to wymówka, bo Dipper przestraszył się, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy tego głupawego uśmiechu.)

Więc Pines śledził blond demona, kiedy tylko mógł. Aż w końcu Bill go zauważył i zaprosił na spacer.

(Dipper zgodził się na to, ponieważ dobrze jest trzymać wrogów blisko.)

Gdy Pines został zaproszony do kina, zgodził się, ledwo powstrzymując się od wybuchu radości.

(Dlatego że jego przebiegły plan szedł tak dobrze.)

Każda minuta spędzona z Billem wywoływała u niego uczucie motyli w brzuchu.

(Bo wróg dał się wplątywać w pułapkę coraz bardziej.)

Kiedy Bill chwycił go za rękę, jego serce zabiło szybciej.

(Przestraszył się, że przez dotyk odczyta jego prawdziwe intencje.)

Gdy Bill pochylił się nad nim, nie potrafił się poruszyć.

(Pewnie go sparaliżował swoim ciepłym, oszukańczym spojrzeniem.)

Nastąpiło lekkie muśnięcie, a Dipperowi zmiękły kolana.

(Dotyk ust widocznie cofa efekt paraliżu.)

Później został zaproszony do mieszkania Billa.

(Zgodził się, bo trzeba wybadać teren, w którym wróg się porusza.)

I został na noc.

(Teren wymagał dokładnej obserwacji.)

I na kolejną noc.

(Bardzo dokładnej.)

A gdy Bill powiedział, kim jest naprawdę, stwierdził, że mu to nie przeszkadza.

(Po takim wysiłku nie mógł pozwolić, aby wróg zaczął coś podejrzewać.)

Przedstawił go swojej rodzinie. Nie zareagowali zbyt pozytywnie, a Dipper się na nich obraził.

(To mogło zepsuć cały plan.)

Później się przyzwyczaili i także go pokochali, więc Dipper był szczęśliwy.

(Cieszył się, że zrozumieli istotę tego planu.)

I kiedy on i Bill trzymali się za ręce, oglądając jakiś głupkowaty film, stwierdził, że dobrze się spisał, trzymał się rodzinnych zasad i nie uległ. 

W końcu jeszcze nie zawarł umowy z demonem.

Był rozsądnym człowiekiem.

Najpierw mieszkanie, dopiero potem ślub.


End file.
